Alice Human Sacrifice
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: There once was a little dream. Who had dreamt it, no one knows. It was such a small dream. The little dream didn't want to disappear and thought and thought and got an idea. He will let people come to him and have them make his world-VOCALOID song oneshot


**Alice Human Sacrifice**

_There once was a little dream._

_No one knows who had dreamt it._

_It was such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think…_

"_I don't want to disappear…"_

"_How can I make people dream of me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought_

_And at last got an idea_

"_I will have people come to me,_

_And I will let them make my world."_

**Red Alice (Dana)**

A young woman with a fair beauty appeared walking down the forest. Golden locks of hair fell on either side of her face. She wore a red and white dress that had crimson stains on the white apron and brown boots. Her skin had red slashes everywhere that was visible. Her face had two slashes dangerously close to her right eye. On her right hand, she had a sword with crimson liquid dripping from the blade. On the front of her hands were red spades she bore on them.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in hand in the Wonderland_

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_She was followed by a bloody red path._

The red Alice had a mad smile on as she sliced down a white rabbit in a suite on his face, dangerously close to his right eye. His red eyes staring at her as she continued on her way, slicing away at the red roses and created a red path with his blood in the forest. She slashed at anything in her way. A small white figure watched with a frown.

_This Alice was deep in the woods_

_Was locked away as a prisoner_

Black thorns wrapped around the red Alice as she screamed in fright. Being dragged away into a red door where total darkness awaited her. The white rabbit stood before her, his face still bleeding as he held up a golden key in his paw. The red Alice screamed when black, claw hand reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her through the red door. It closed and the white rabbit locked it with the golden key, throwing it away at a nearby bush before leaving.

_If it weren't for the red path she made_

_No one would even think that she existed_

The red path the red Alice made lead to the red door. Where banging and clawing could be heard on the other side. Two figures appeared before it.

**Blue Alice (Royce)**

A young boy stood before a crowd of people. He wore a white coat, jeans, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. There was a blue diamond on both of his front hands while half of his right face was burnt. He held a music note sheet in one hand as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one_

_He sang to the world in Wonderland_

_Filling regions with so many horrifying created notes_

_He created a crazy blue world_

Giant blue notes surrounded the blue Alice as he sang. They fell upon the crowd who screamed and blood began to pool the ground. The blue Alice's eyes glowed red. A insane smile tugging at his lips.

A small white figure frowned at him. He turned to the right where out came a another tall figure wearing a dress. She held up a gun and aimed it at the blue Alice.

_This new Alice was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man_.

The figure pulled the trigger and the shot could be heard all around the room. The blue Alice fell, staring up at the ceiling with that insane smiling still on. Rose thorns wrapped themselves around him as he sung his last note, seeing the figure who shot him standing over his form. A red rose produced from his left eye and the figure bent down and took it.

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was love was now forgotten_

The figure put the rose on their and skipped away. Leaving the blue Alice to lie in the pool of blood with thorns wrapped around his form.

**Green Alice (Susan)**

In a room filled with people was a young girl in a simple green dress. Her dark hair fell behind her shoulders as she had a red rose on her head. A sweet smile on her beautiful face. On both of her front hands was a green clover.

_The third Alice was a little green one._

_Very cute and dear in Wonderland_

_She charmed people to her every back and call_

_She made a strange green kingdom_

The green Alice had on a regal dress with a golden crown that had green jewels on it. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She looked so fair and beautiful on the outside but inside, she was ugly.

_This new Alice was the country's queen_

_Taken over by a distorted dream_

The small white figure from before frowned at the green Alice. Thorns appearing from behind him.

The green Alice's eyes were wide in horror. The white around the pupil turned black and dripped down her face. Covering them with her hands, she began to weep. Someone's voice whispered sweet terrors in her ear as her mind came undone. Thorns wrapped around her arms and legs, making her stand up. She was a puppet now and could never escape. A rope of thorns wrapped around her neck tightly and she began to choke. The black liquid seeming to become her own tears.

_She was afraid of losing to death_

_Forever will she rule her kingdom_

The green Alice was placed on a throne. Blood dripping from her wounds while her eyes were glazed over. She was neither dead nor alive. The perfect queen to forever rule her kingdom.

**Yellow Alice (Bobby and Kathy)**

Two people, a brother and a sister, found a book on the ground next to a tree. They smiled as they opened the book and were suddenly sucked in. They fell down a rabbit hole and appeared in Wonderland. Their eyes light up, grinning as they stood up and held hands, running down the hall. On both of their right hands was a yellow heart.

The two found a strange room in the woods with four doors of different colors. One was red, the second blue, the third green, and the fourth yellow. A rose tree with a table that had a tea set and cake was in the middle of the room. There was a letter next to the tea pot.

_During this two children went into the woods_

_They had a tea part under the rose tree_

_An invitation from castle for them was_

_The trump card of hearts_

The two siblings sat and had a small tea party. Afterwards, they began to explore inside the doors. They chose to first go to the green and blue ones.

_The fourth Alice was a pair of two siblings_

_Their curiousity led them to explore the Wonderland_

_Going through many different doors_

_Coming not too long ago through the rabbit hole_

The fourth Alices were having fun and laughed. They met some of Wonderland's residences. They met the Mad Hatter who was a man in a straight jacket, unruly black hair, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The March Hair, Dodo bird, and many more.

_The stubborn elder sister_

_And the smart younger brother_

_They were close to the first red Alice's door_

The Wonderland residences tried to warn the two siblings to not go near the red path leading to the red door but ignored them. They followed the path and arrived at the door. The small figure from before watched and smiled up at the sister. The younger brother found the golden and gave it to his sister who unlocked the door. They opened it and walked inside. They were confused as to why it was so dark in there and turned to leave when the red door slammed shut. Closing them inside the darkness. A mad laugh was heard followed by screaming.

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming_

_Forever will they wander in Wonderland_

The door opened and out walked the sister, covered in blood as she collapsed on to the ground. Her eyes wide with fright as she shivered, curled up into a ball and sobbed. Something rolled out of the door and stopped by her feet. It was her brother's head. The face frozen in a silent scream .

The red Alice appeared from the darkness, licking her sword's blade and closed the red door. Leaving the sister in her traumatized state.

The small figure came and patted the sister on the head. Enveloping her with red roses as he danced around in glee.

Who would be the next Alice?


End file.
